


[VID] Gem Apple John

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Death Note movies
Genre: 2-3 min, Festivids, Gen, Grayson Gilmour, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How L won the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Gem Apple John

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kitty).



Song/Artist: Gem Apple John, by Grayson Gilmour  
Download from my site: [Gem Apple John, 54.3MB XviD avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/gemapplejohn-genusshrike.avi) (direct link)


End file.
